The Girls
by Akasha damned
Summary: Some new girls come to town and shake everything up! Is it shawn/belle or shawn/mel(new) and belle/alex(new), philip/chloe or philip/krista(new) and chloe/brady, mimi/jason or mimi/kevin and jason/jan, brady/leah(new) or brady/chloe and leah/vinny(new), a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not mine. So don't sue me for using them.  
  
The Girls  
It was about 8:00pm and everyone (Belle, Brady, Shawn, Philip, Chloe, Mimi, Jan, Jason, and Shawn's cousin, Alex) were at Dot com. When a dark skinned girl walked in and looked around. She was tall, thin, brown hair, bluish-green eyes, and was wearing a red tank top, black mini skirt, and leather jacket. Another girl walked in just after. She was a little shorter, thin also, blond hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a blue tube top and black pants. Everyone looked at them, as they walked to the counter, no one knew them. Belle walked over.   
  
Belle: Hey I'm belle. I haven't seen you around before.  
  
Girl 2: I'm Melissa, this is my sister Leah, and we just moved here.  
  
Leah (girl 1): Hey!  
  
Belle: Would you like to meet my friends? (Pointing to the group looking at them)  
  
Melissa: Sure! (Then looked at her sister)  
  
Leah: Why not.  
  
Then they walked over to the group.  
  
Belle: Guys this is Melissa and Leah.  
  
Melissa and Leah: Hi  
  
Belle: Melissa and Leah this is Brady (pointing to a tall blond boy) my brother, Shawn (pointing to a brown haired boy), Philip (pointing to the boy with longer blond hair), Chloe (pointing to the girl next to Philip with long brown hair), Mimi (pointing to the girl with short brown hair), Jan (pointing to the girl with curly brown hair), Jason (another boy with blond hair), and Alex (looks almost like Shawn) Shawn's cousin.  
  
The gang: Hey!  
  
Belle: They just moved here.  
  
Shawn: Do you like it here? (He flashed a smiled at Mel)  
  
Mel: It's all right so far but I miss the last place we lived.  
  
Brady: not that I'm complaining (he smiled at Leah) But why did you move than?  
  
Mel: (looked at her sister) My sister's temper.  
  
Leah: (glares at her sister) My temper what about yours?  
  
Mel: Well I'm not the one that put my ex-boyfriend in the hospital.  
  
Leah: Yeah but you gave the girl he cheated on me with 2 black eyes and a broken nose. (They both laughed at how that bitch looked than turned back to their new friends)  
  
Chloe: So let me get this straight your (she pointed to Leah) ex-boyfriend cheated on you so you put him in the hospital.  
  
Leah: Right!  
  
Jason: Lethal and hot, baby! (The sisters looked at each other and smiled)  
  
Jan: Shut up, Jason. (They all laughed)  
  
Belle: We're having a beach party tomorrow you want to come?  
  
Mel: Sure! What's the plan?  
  
Mimi: We meet at the beach at noon.  
  
Leah: We don't know were it is.  
  
Brady: Give me your address and I'll go and get you two.  
  
Mel: Okay!  
  
Philip: We stay until 10 or 12.  
  
Shawn: Bring lots of food! (He smiled rubbing his belly)  
  
Belle: We all bring lots of food.  
  
Mel: like what?  
  
Chloe: BBQ stuff, snack stuff, and whatever else.   
  
Philip: Marsh mellows!   
  
Mimi: Yeah we have a campfire to.  
  
Leah: Cool!   



	2. getting ready

It was 11am the next day and Mel and Leah were getting ready to go. Leah was getting the rest of the food ready. She was wearing a black bikini, light blue skirt wraparound, white blouse, and black sandals.  
  
Leah: Mel you almost ready to go?  
  
Mel: Yeah (she stepped into the kitchen where her sister was)  
  
She was wearing a navy blue bathing suit, jean shorts, blue sandals, and a white blouse.  
  
Leah: My sunglasses (sees them) got 'em (put them on her head)  
  
Mel: What are you packing?  
  
Leah: Steaks, hot dogs, salad, marshmallows, candy, chips, drinks, hamburgers, and other stuff.  
  
Mel: blankets and bug stuff?  
  
Leah: Yep and suntaning lotion too, just in case.  
  
Mel: beer  
  
Leah: yep  
  
Mel: When is Brady coming? Since you were the one talking to him.  
  
Leah: 11:30 (it was almost time)  
  
A horn honked and the girls carried the stuff to the car.   



End file.
